Through Bullets and Bruises
by Hi14001
Summary: This is about a boy named Brian who is given a choice to be resurrected in a new strange world after his quick met fate on earth but at the cost of being used as a living prison for a dragon of death named Alduin. Not knowing what this madness is he accepts and finds himself awake with what he had in a new world where man and dark beasts are at war and man is at war with themselves
1. Chapter 1

Through Bullets and Bruises CH: 1

AN: Hello if you found this story well damn that means you are bored or a beta reader. Well I'm purely writing this story for shits and giggles because I feel every story needs a good bad guy and Skyrim and RWBY got god potential for spinoffs and fanfic so I'm gonna mess grammar and spelling commas and proper punctuation all the time and theirs a shitty plot so f you read it feel free to go through and fix or tell me to fix whatever ya notice. (ps first fan fic… kinda implied but ok)

CH 1: Just staring off

"What the fuck dad," I yelled at my dad "Your taking this way out of proportion,"

"Brian you took $200 out of my wallet! Of course I'm taking away your keys away," my father yelled back

Welp shit I guess your going to meet me at a bad point in my life… well I might as well introduce myself. Hello the names Brian but I prefer to go by Scandal because Brian is to damn generic. I'm 17 (almost 18), a 6'3 lean blonde hair blue gray eyed dude who has an extreme obsession with money. Though even with that I can be a great friend if…. You don't owe me money. Anyway I gonna let you back into where we left off.

"Fine dad whatever but you have to talk to my boss and tell her why I cant show up to work"

"I will and I'm sure she'll see how this makes sense" My dad said as he walked out of my room.

I sighed in relief as I went over to where I quickly hid my bong, interruption I smoke weed but I grow it to because costs have been getting way to high… he-he I made a pun, and thought to myself how lucky I was I hadn't lit up yet and went to put it away. When I got to my spot I saw all the bad things I have in my room in the best hiding spot ever (like mo lie I pulled up a floor board for that shit) and saw my 2 9mm's and smiled my machete and over $10,000 in 100's and others (growing gets you that if your good) and rum. I decided id be easier to just drink instead of smoke an I got about 3 shots out and then went to my bed to get on the ps4 and watch my favorite anime series but for some reason I couldn't find my controller.

So I spent around an hour looking around for the damn thing, I mean if you fall asleep with shit in your hand it can end up anywhere. So at one point in my semi drunkin thoughts I looked outside only to just see a….. thing walk into a portal. So first thing I did was check the clock ans it was 2:00 A.M. some how so I went grabbed my pistols and machete and got dressed in my jeans, boots, tee and my rasta hoodie. And went out to check it and on the way I felt something creeping on my back but every time I looked there was nothing there so I just kept moving. When I finaly got there I saw the portal and it looked like a freakin minecraft portal.

"What the fuck is this some kind of joke," I whispered to myself as I began to put my hand in the portal.

Just as I did that I heard it whisper "to late stop being such a wimp," as it, the thing that had entered earlier, came out and pulled me in. It was a monster with hidden beauty red but yellow. And then it all went black as I felt in my last seconds my years fading away into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Through Bullets and Bruises CH: 2

AN: Well if your still reading that good because I have got more coming. Thanks for reading and fell free to leave a message and thank you so much to the people who are enjoying it means the world that someone enjoys my nonsense.

CH 2: In the thick of things

I wake up in nothing. Alright most people when the hear nothing think pitch black but it was like the good old stereotype of heaven all white. Looking around all there was for miles was just white white and more white. Then from a dark portal that reminded me of the darkest purple ever emerged a woman of red and yellow. Wielding nothing but a strange rapier.

"Truly," she mumbled with a hint of disappointment and curiosity "Remnant asks for a savior and all they get is a boy"

"Alright woman what the hell is going on," I "say" yet as I say this I cover my mouth in shock realizing I am entirely unable to move my mouth.

"Boy relax," she said regaining her normal tone of voice and in so smooth a tone only a serpent could not obey "You have been given a new opportunity to live the life of valor as a warrior. In fact a hero of a world saving millions and being loved by all and choosing women as you wish starting with only what you carry on your body. Though before you in this new world lies the challenge of freeing said world for a dark threat that threaten to consume all if a balance is not brought to the world."

After hearing this, and now used to the weird talking thing, I started thinking it over and after what could have been eternity in the abyss, I said "I accept." She looked a little more relieved after I said this but seeing her reaction I added, "Only if you tell me the catch."

After my snide remark catching her on her not full truth (it's not lying), she sighed and said as clear as day, "The price is your body, it will be used as a prison for a powerful creature that has lived an improper life as deemed by the gods and has powers that are pure sin if used against a creature of light. That is all you need know, for he has no power as long as he is given none."

"So this shouldn't affect my life then?" I asked the female figure.

"As long as you do not give him power you should live the way you are supposed to."

I thought over this new detail that I had been given and finally responded "Alright I accept these terms, so what happens now?"

"Good bye and you have god speed in your adventures." she said one last time as my world once again began to fade into darkness and feeling my years return to me.

I begin to wake up slowly at first but really quickly after realizing how big the world its self was. I was surrounded by trees and darkness. SO first like any normal person I began checking out my surroundings and in the time realized I had gone back a good 10 years in age. Being a 7 year old again felt weird but eventually I found a beaten down area and I began looking aro…

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading again and I'm sorry that I am a tad slow to update I'm getting used to righting more often


End file.
